


Does he treat you like I do?

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, chae hyungwon - Freeform, kiho, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, shin hoseok - Freeform, this is not cheating but I tagged it anyways just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: {Where Hoseok finds comfort in his best friend Hyungwon after Kihyun breaks up with him.}





	

Things seemed ok, but the tension in the room where Kihyun and Hoseok stood could be cut by a knife. They were in the middle of preparations for their comeback, recording songs for their full album, learning choreographies and soon they would record the music video for the title track. They were happy, excited and giving their best so this comeback would be perfect and they could earn all the recognition they deserved; but Kihyun may have taken it a bit too far.

The other boys were sleeping already, it was midnight, but Kihyun and Hoseok had to stay a bit longer to record some harmonies for one of their songs and that's why they're coming back this late to their shared room. Hoseok is hurt, he's biting his tongue, trying really hard not to explode on Kihyun. 

They change into more comfortable clothes and Hoseok heads to his bed and lays down, this action takes Kihyun by surprise because it's been months since Hoseok last used his bed, he's been sleeping with Kihyun ever since they started dating 8 months ago.

"Hoseok, is everything okay?" He asks defensively as he sits down on his bed, their bed. 

"I don't know, you tell me. Aren't you going to apologize?" Hoseok says turning to look at him with sad eyes.

"Really? You're mad about the note thing? It was just a suggestion Hoseok you don't have to take it so personally." He says raising his voice a little.

"You don't have to raise your voice, and I wouldn't be mad if you corrected me nicely but you were just plain rude. It even sounded as if you were saying I couldn't sing at all, I am very hurt right now..." He says looking down.

"Ah, don't be such a kid. How are you gonna make it in this industry if you can't even handle a small correction? How are you gonna handle rumors and hate?" Kihyun says talking loudly again and Hoseok looses his temper, he sits up on his bed and raises his voice too.

"I don't give a shit about what strangers have to say about me Kihyun, but it's you who's saying it! You're my boyfriend, my friend, my bandmate! And it's not just this, you're being extremely rude, and extremely insensitive lately and not just with me, with the rest of the boys too."

"I just want everything to be perfect Hoseok, this has to be our best comeback! I want us to get our first win and the fans are tired of waiting for it too!"

"Yeah but being a bitch will only destroy our team and we won't achieve anything at all! If you're gonna suggest something or correct us in something you have to be nice. You've been acting like an ass, acting as if you were perfect which you are not. You're not even the leader!" A sepulchral silence follows Hoseok's works, both men are frowning, face red by anger and fists closed tightly above their thighs as they look at each other daringly. 

A knock on the door ends their stare battle and Hyungwoo's heads pops in from the now open door.

"H-hi guys, is everything okay?" He asks calmly entering the room.

"Does it seem like we're okay?" Kihyun asks sassily.

"See what Im talking about, why do you talk to him like that? He's talking to you nicely and calmly."

"Shut up Hoseok, not everyone's overly sensitive like you." This statement makes Hoseok's eyes water a bit, it's true that his emotions are always on show and he's always been a bit insecure about it, wanting to be more manly and more though like the rest of the members, so hearing Kihyun using what he knows makes him self-conscious against him hurts him a lot. He can't believe this is happening.

"Kihyun, don't talk to him like that." Hyunwoo says firmly. "And both of you go to bed and talk about this tomorrow, I know fights are common between couples but you woke everyone up and today's been a long day."

"Don't worry hyung, we'll go to sleep and it won't ever happen again. We're not a couple anymore." Kihyun says calmly and lays down on his bed, covering himself with his blanket.

Hoseok on the other hand feels as if the whole world has crashed above him, as if he's been thrown a bucket of cold water or hit by a truck.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Hoseok asks in a small voice, warm wet tears running down his cheeks. Hyungwoo just stands there in shock.

"Yes." Kihyun answers not looking at him.

"Just like that? So easily? Even if this whole argument was all your fault?" 

"Can you go to sleep alreayd? I wanna turn off the lights." 

"You-" Hoseok says angrily and stands up from his bed, he marches towards Kihyun with the intention of probably slapping him but Hyungwoo stops him. He looks up at the older boy and he gives him a reasuring look, like telling him that's not a good idea. "Imma sleep with Hyungwon and Minhyuk..." He says and exits the room, Hyungwoo following behind. They leave his light on and Hoseok slams the door shut just to annoy him.

"Are you ok?" Hyungwoo asks squeezing his shoulder reasuringly. Hoseok shakes his head no as more tears roll down his face. "Hey, everything will be fine. Just go to sleep, ask Hyungwon for some cuddles, yeah?" Hoseok smiles a little and nods, Hyungwoo smiles simpatheticlly at him and gives him a tight hug. 

When they pull apart Hyungwoo goes back to his own room and Hoseok makes his way towards the room besides his, he enters trying to be as silent as possible but it's useless because inside Hyungwon and Minhyuk were already awake.

"Did we really wake everyone up?" He asks embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah... But don't worry, it's not your fault. And what you were saying is right, Kihyun has been a little... Weird lately." Minhyuk says calmly 

"It's true." Hyungwon says from his bed and Hoseok feels good that they're on his side. "Are you ok?" Hyungwon asks worriedly and Hoseok can only shake his head no as fresh tears form in his eyes. Hyungwon sighs and moves to lay more close to the wall, making room for Hoseok to lay beside him. "Come here." Hoseok quickly walks towards the bed and lays down, taking in the familiar scent of Hyungwon and feeling his arms around him.

Hoseok and Hyungwon have been best friends ever since their trainee days, even before No.Mercy, they were really really close and everyone was used to them being gross, Kihyun didn't mind them being like this either, actually it was Hyungwon who helped Kihyun when he wanted to win over Hoseok's heart. This was really hard for the younger boy, because he had and still has the biggest crush on Hoseok, but he couldn't do anything about it because he knew Hoseok liked Kihyun back. Nobody knew about Hyungwon's crush though, and it should stay that way.

"I don't understand how could he do this to me..." Hoseok whispers in between sobs after a moment of silence, Minhyuk has already turned off the light and gone to sleep so he doesnt want to wake him up again. 

"Shh, it's ok. Everything will turn out alright, I bet he'll apologize." Hyungwon tells him trying to be a good friend, but his thoughts are not exactly those. 

He lets Hoseok cry in his chest, his smaller hands fisting his tshirt tightly as he runs a hand up and down his back. Hoseok cries himself to sleep that day, and Hyungwon can only watch him, at the state he's in the only thing the boy needs is someone to hold him and some rest so Hyungwon doesn't try to talk to him or anything, he just comforts him.

"He doesn't deserve you, he never has." Hyungwon whispers as he wipes some tears from under the boy's eyes, Hoseok snores lightly and involuntarily leans into the touch in his sleep. This makes Hyungwon smile and kiss his forehead before trying to get some sleep too. Tomorrow will be a long day, but he won't leave Hoseok's side and he will do everything he can to make him feel better.

_

The next day was awful for Hoseok, Kihyun wouldn't even look at him and Hyungwon noticed how his eyes were glassy the whole time they practiced, his dancing was clumsy and his voice cracked while he singed too. The rest of the members tried to enlighten the mood and tried to make them interact but it was useless, Minhyuk and Jooheon were able to make Hoseok smile a couple of times but it lasted just a few seconds. This made Hyungwon's heart ache and he was very angry, while Hoseok was suffering Kihyun was acting as if nothing had happened, he was laughing and talking as any other day, this made Hyungwon's blood boil but he tried to act natural. After they finished rehearsing, chatted a bit and ate some cup noodles for a quick dinner sat on the dance studio, Kihyun stood up and anounced he was going to take a shower and rest at the dorm. 

After he leaves the room tears pour out of Hoseok's eyes and he starts to sob, after practice they used to shower together and then cuddle in Kihyun's bed, not even a day has passed but he misses him a lot.

"Hey, it's ok." Hyungwon says moving towards him and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Go shower and we'll watch movies until dinner ok?" Hoseok nods and stands up, he smiles sadly at the rest of the boys that are looking at him sympathetically and walks out of the room.

"He's truly heartbroken, he doesn't deserve this." Jooheon says and the others nod in agreement.

"Kihyun is truly an ass sometimes." Changkyun adds in. 

"I agree, it's his fault, not Hoseok's, he did nothing wrong." Shownu says and sighs before standing up. "But we have to let them fix their problems themselves, we can give them advice if they ask or if we think it's necessary but we can't intervene directly or we could ruin our teamwork." He says and the other boys agree. "Hyungwon, since you're Hoseok's best friend and the closest to him please try to cheer him up a bit."

"Yeah, it breaks my heart seeing him like this." Minhyuk says with a pout.

"Im trying my best." Hyungwon says with a sigh, running a hand through his hair before standing up too. "Thanks guys, and try to cheer him up too, it hurts me the most seeing him like this. I've been close to him for the longest time and I've never seen him as lifeless as today."

"Of course we will." Changkyun says and Hyungwon smiles before exiting the room too.

He walks towards his room with the intentions of taking a shower but when he enters he hears the water running already. Minhyuk is still in the dance studio so it can only be Hoseok. 

"Hoseok is that you?" He knocks lightly on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon." He says and Hyungwon can notice that he has been crying.

He sits on his bed where Hoseok has left some clothes to wear and scrolls through his iPad until the older boy comes out.

"S-sorry for not telling you before but Kihyun was taking a shower so I brought some of my stuff here and showered here. I can still stay here right?" He asks with a small voice that contrast with his wet toned body only covered by a towel wrapped low on his waist. But Hyungown is too worried to get distracted by Hoseok's body in this situation.

"Of course you can." He says standing up from the bed and walking towards him. "You can stay as long as you want, Mihyuk doesn't mind and I don't either." He smiles towards him and pushes the boy's wet hair out of his face. 

"You don't mind sharing your bed? Because I could buy one of those inflatable mattresses, are they too expensive?" He asks the last question to himself and Hyungwon laughs lightly.

"It's ok hyung, I don't mind sharing. Don't waste your money on that." Hoseok gives him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Imma take a shower now, get comfortable and you can choose the movies you want to watch. Or we could just talk, or listen to music, or nap, whatever you want." Hyungwon says as he throws his towel over his shoulder and looks for some clothes to change into after he showers.

"Ok." Hoseok says after a small laugh. "Thanks Hyungown, I honestly dont know what I would do without you." He says with his sad voice again.

"No problem." Hyungwon says after finding his clothes. He turns back around and he almost chokes at the sight, Hoseok is standing there completely naked, his back is towards him and he's drying his hair. 

It's not the first time he sees him naked but it's been a while, and damn, he has changed. He feels like a creep for staring at his best friend's butt for so long but he can't help it, and even less when Hoseok crunches down in front of a suitcase full of his stuff he brought from his and Kihyun's room, probably looking for his creams and lotions he puts on after showering. Hyungwon shakes his head and looks away before his thoughts travel too far, plus his pants are getting a bit tight. He walks quickly towards the bathroom and showers with the coldest water available, his desires die down inmediatly. 

-

When he comes out already dressed the light is turned off and Minhyuk is already asleep, he probably took a shower in another room. Hoseok on the other hand is laying in fetal position facing the wall, at first Hyungwon thinks he has fallen asleep but he can listen to his little sobs when he lays beside him.

"Hyung... Don't you want to do something, do you wanna talk?" He asks him worriedly, wrapping his arm around his middle and hugging him from behind. Hoseok stays silent, but his sobs die down a bit. "I hate seeing you like this..."

"Im sorry..." He says in a small voice.

"Don't apologize, none of this is your fault." He says reasuringly, his nose deep in the older boy's hair.

"Maybe it is, I shouldn't have told him anything. Now Im alone and I know he won't apologize, I know him like the palm of my hand. I should've just stayed quiet, Im so stupid... Maybe I should apologize..."

"Hey, hey!" Hyungwon says a bit loudly, but gladly he doesn't wake Minhyuk up. He turns Hoseok so he's facing him and cups his face. "None of this is your fault and you have the right to speak up if you think someone is acting wrong, and Kihyun was acting wrong. If he doesn't apologize that's his problem, if you want to aproach him and talk to him then do it, but don't apologize if you haven't done anything wrong. Also, you're not stupid, you're one of the most intelligent people I've met. Got it?" Tears are rolling down Hoseok's face by the time Hyungwon finishes speaking and a small pout forms in his lips as he nods. "Never forget it." Hoseok nods again and moves closer to Hyungwon, hugging him close and hiding his face on his neck.

"I love you Chae Hyungwon, you're the best friend I could've asked for." He says crying again, his tears wetting Hyungwon's neck.

"I love you too hyung." He hugs him back happily, even though he's hurting a bit, those words will never mean to Hoseok the same they mean to Hyungwon. 

They stay in silent for a moment, Hoseok ocasionally sobing and Hyungwon just holding him close and running his hand up and down his back.

"Let's go out." He says tired of seeing Hoseok this sad.

"O-out? B-but it's like 11pm..." He says looking up at him.

"And what? You need to cheer up a bit and in this dorm you'll never achieve it."

"But we have practice tomorrow, the comeback is soon."

"And what? We'll be back in a few hours and we can catch up on sleep. Your mental health is more important to me than the comeback, the fans would understand." Hoseok stays silent, just looking at him in awe. Hyungwon laughs at the boy and stands up, pulling Hoseok out of the bed too and motioning him to be silent so they don't wake anyone up.

He looks for his and Hoseok's shoes and two of his coats for them to use, he takes the boy's hand and they exit the room quietly. Once in the living room they put on the coats and shoes.

"You're crazy." Hoseok says but he's smiling and he has this adrenaline filled look on his face that makes Hyungwon happy, he looks livelier than he has since the break up.

"But you like me that way." Hyungwon answers with a playful wink and they exit the dorm.

_ 

"Would you like to eat something salty or sweet?" Hyungwon wasks as they walk calmly, he has this small smile on his face because Hoseok is holding on tight to his arm and his head is resting near his shoulder. He looks calm and even a bit happy, they have been roaming around the streets, talking about whatever and looking at random shopfronts.

"Uhm, sweet. I want some coffee and chocolate cake." He says looking up at Hyungwon with a small smile on his lips, he still seems down but at least he's not crying anymore and it makes Hyungwon's heart burst with happiness. 

"Should we walk back to our usual place or enter a random one?" He asks the older boy. They have walked a bit far away from their dorm so he doesn't know any coffee shop here. 

"Let's enter a random one, if we're being adventurous then let's be it all the way." He says playfully and Hyungwon laughs.

"Alright." He says with a wide smile.

They walk in comfortable silence for a few moments more and then enter the first coffee shop on their way.

"You know, I suggested going back to our usual coffee shop but I honestly don't know how to get back there, we'll have to get a cab back to our dorm." Hyungwon confesses after they've sat down and taken off their coats, since it's warm inside the place. Hyungwon's confession makes Hoseok giggle and hide his face in his hands, his chin resting on the table.

"You're something else Chae Hyungwon." He says smiling and Hyungwon just smiles back and hands him a menu. 

They order their coffees and two pieces of the chocolate cake Hoseok craved, as they wait Hyungwon notices Hoseok is staring at him rather intensely and it's starting to make him flustered.

"What's wrong?" He asks covering his face.

"Nothing." He chuckles. "Just... Thank you, and I truly mean it."

"It's ok Hos-"

"No, you don't get it. I d-din't want to bring the topic b-but I need to talk about something... Is it ok?" He asks suddenly shy and fiddling with his fingers.

"Of course, you can talk to me about whatever you want." Hyungwon says reaching forward and grabbing one of Hoseok's hands, the older boy squeezes tight and nods.

"It's just, Kihyun would've never done this. And I don't want to compare you two, you're my best friend and he's my boyfriend, well my ex, but he has never had this kind of details with me. I think he would've had a heart attack if I suggested something like this." He says and Hyungwon nods understanding.

"He wasn't spontaneous, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Exactly, and I understand he wants everything to go alright with out careers but I feel like sometimes he just thinks about that, I feel like he was with me just because we were together, I don't know if Im making any sense. It was all the same, practice, eat, sleep. Our conversations revolved around work all the time and we didn't even make love anymore, I feel like we just had sex because we were supposed to do it." He sighs. Hearing all of this is really hard for Hyungwon, and the thought of Kihyun touching Hoseok made him jealous but he tries his best to push all of that aside, Hoseok needs this talk, he is finally opening up to him and as his best friend it's Hyungwon's job to listen and try to help him. "But even with all of that I miss him a lot Hyungwon, I miss him like crazy and it hurts me so much t-that he dumped me so easily." His voice starts to crack. "I accepted all of his flaws and gave my everything for the relationship and this is how he pays me..." Some tears run down his cheek and Hyungwon is quick to wipe them. "Im sorry for ranting to you about this..." He says with a small laugh and wipes under his eyes too.

"Hey, it's ok. I may not be able to give you quality advice because I've been single for like a decade but Im always here if you need someone to listen to you. I understand the struggle you're going through, you love him with his flaws and that's perfectly ok." He takes a deep breath before he continues talking. "Everything will be ok and you'll see you guys will be back together in no time, when that happens you must talk to him about what you just told me and fix those problems together." He says even if what he truly wants to do is kiss Hoseok right now, confess to him and have him for himself.

"Thank you." Hoseok says with the biggest smile ever making Hyungwon smile too and rub his hand, that's still in his, reasuringly.

Soon after a waiter brings them their order and Hoseok's eyes light up at the sight of the deliciously looking cake, after that it's like their talk about Kihyun hadn't happened. They talk about random topics as when they were walking, Hyungwon is relieved.

-

They take a cab back to their dorm and get there at around 2am, they walk through the door as quietly as possible but they can't help but giggle and Hoseok bumps into the couch. They tip toe their way to Hyungwon's dorm and close the door quietly, they don't notice the teary eyed Kihyun that was standing in the dark near the kitchen.

-

The next few days are better for Hoseok, Kihyun still refuses to talk to him but he knows he's not the one who did wrong so he won't apologize. Even though he sometimes still cries himself to sleep in Hyungwon's arms he's been feeling better, it's been a week already. 

Today the stylists dyed and cut their hair for the comeback. They went safe with Jooheon and Hyungwon and kept their dark haired colors, they dyed Minhyuk's a deep dark red that made him very happy and suited him really well, Hyungwoo had a lighter brown, kinda caramel color, Hoseok had gone back to blonde and Changkyung had a deep black-blue color. Kihyun had gone back to brown and he looked extremely handsome in Hoseok's eyes, he missed him so much, he wanted to kiss him, to be with him, to run his hands through his hair, but he had to be strong and not give in because of his neediness. They took some teaser pictures for the comeback and after being informed of the schedule for the music video shooting in two days they were left free for the day. Still they practiced a bit more and after showering and getting ready they decided to go out to eat together. 

They go to one of their favorite restaurants and sit at one of the big tables, Hoseok sticks to Hyungwon's side and they sit together by the end of the table. There's an empty space beside him and he has the faint hope that Kihyun may sit there but he chooses to go next to Minhyuk instead, he is sitting almost in front of him and Hoseok doesn't think he can manage having him this close without touching him or talking to him the whole night, but he's decided to protect his pride so he won't give in no matter how much he's craving him. The night goes by rather smoothly, Hyungwon does his best to distract Hoseok from Kihyun in front of him, they eat, joke around and talk with the others. 

At some point Kihyun whispers something in Minhyuk's ear and Hoseok, that hasn't taken his eyes off him the whole night, gets a bit wary. Minhyuk nods at what he's saying and then Kihyun stands up and announces he's going to pay since they're done. Hoseok is really curious and he wants to ask Minhyuk what he told him but he doesn't want to be interested in Kihyun so he excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. Hyungwon gives him a worried look but Hoseok reasures him he's ok and he's just going to pee. That's partly a lie, he does pee, but he also needs some time to gather his thoughts and get Kihyun and his fucking sexy brown hair out of his mind, he misses him in more that one way. 

He's gripping the sink tightly and taking deep breaths when the door opens, he hopes to find a worried Hyungwon or a regular customer but instead he sees Kihyun and his handsome face and his luscious hair and he wants to jump at him but he stays calm, Kihyun ignores him so he ignores him too. Kihyun goes to pee and Hoseok tries really hard to keep his eyes of his lower area and wash his hands as quickly as possible but he may have spent too much time anyways because Kihyun finishes and goes to wash his hands too. Hoseok panicks and goes to dry his hands, as he does this Kihyun stares at him for a spare second through the mirror and Hoseok is frozen on the spot, it's a look so intense but so brief and soon after Kihyun is walking out of the restroom without a word. Hoseok just stands there replaying what just happened over and over again, he wants to go out there and hug him, kiss him, scream that he loves him, he wants to be with him in every way but Kihyun apparently doesn't want him anymore. Hoseok is sad, he's needy and he's desperate. The door opens again and he wishes it was Kihyun, wishes he would come back, craddle his face and kiss him senseless but this time it is Hyungwon. He's glad it's him though because his eyes have started to water and he truly needs one of his hugs right now.

"Shh, it's ok." The taller man whispers in his ear as he holds him close.

"I can't." He mumbles between sobs.

"Of course you can. Let's just go home ok, it's pretty cold so let's get some warm showers and cuddle in bed, ok?" Hoseok doesn't give him a concrete answer but he follows him when he guides him out of the bathroom and out the back door of the restaurant. He sends a quick message to Hyungwoo telling him they left already and they start to walk towards their dorm in silence. 

As they do this Hosoek gets a text from Minhyuk. It says that he will be sleeping at Kihyun's room for tonight because the older told him he needed to talk to someone and that he felt a bit alone. This makes Hoseok froze on his spot for the second time in the night, Hyungwon notices and takes his phone from his hands to read the text.

"He's lonely and sad but he prefers talking to Minhyuk than fixing things between us." Hoseok says sounding hurt. 

"He probably wants someone else's opinion on the matter."

"Still... H-he should talk to me... I need..." Hoseok says between sobs, not making any sense.

"I know..." Hyungwon says reasuringly. "Let's just get home and see what happens. Maybe Minhyuk will make things better, he's on your side after all." 

"I know but still, Kihyun is very stubborn. He will probably get pissed at how Minhyuk doesn't agree with him and shut him up or something. Hyungwon sighs at this, not knowing what else to say, and they keep on walking.

When they get home Hyungwon asks Hosoek if he wants to take a shower first but he tells him he's ok and that he will just lay down and wait for him. Hyungwon enters the bathroom and Hoseok lays on Minhyuk's bed, the toughts of Kihyun roaming through his head. He's mostly hurt but the image of how good he looked tonight seem to overpower his sadness, without him noticing it his pants start to tighten and he can't help but palm himself through his jeans. He let's out an almost unadible moan and closes his eyes in pleaure, he may be able to finish quickly before Hyungwon comes out of the bathroom.

_

"Im just too prideful Min, I don't know how to aproach him and how to apologize for how bad I fucked up. But the more I wait the more he get's hurt and the more I feel like Im losing him." Kihyun says with tears rolling down his cheeks, the rest of the boys decided to go watch a movie but him and Minhyuk are talking at a coffee shop, they others will meet them here when the film is over.

"It's ok Kihyun, the only thing important is that you're aware that you acted wrong. Now you just gotta apologize and talk things through in case there's any other problem between you two." Kihyun nods. "Will you do it?" Minhyuk asks wiping the older boy's tears, they've been talking for a few minutes.

"I will, I j-just have to organize my thoughts before I talk to him ok? Maybe in one or two days." Minhyuk sighs but nods.

"Ok, but don't make him wait too much, he may appear calm now but he's still hurt, I hear him cry at night." This makes Kihyun lower his head in shame.

"I truly don't deserve him, Im glad he has someone as Hyungwon to pick him up when I mess up." 

"Try not to mess up ever again, ok?" 

"I won't." He says firmly. "But, can I ask you sonething, and I know it's stupid but I can't help but be worried..."

"Yes?"

"Him and Hyungwon, is there something else going on? They've always been close but I still worry."

"Of course not Kihyun, you know Hoseok loves you."

"R-really?" He asks with a trembling bottom lip.

"Of course, they're just friends." Minhyuk assures him.

-

At first when Hyungwon comes out of the shower and sees Hoseok on Minhyuk's bed, his front towards the wall and a blanket thrown over him, he thinks he's sleeping. He gets changed without making any sound but then the panting and small sounds coming from Hoseok draw his attention. He sighs and goes to sit next to him.

"Please don't cry anymore hyung, everything will be ok." His words surprise Hoseok and he turns to look at him bewildered, taking Hyungwon by surprise. He takes in Hoseok's sweaty forehead, his flushed cheeks and his parted lips and suddenly everything makes sense.

"F-fuck Im sorry, k-keep going." He says flustered himself and stands up from the bed.

"N-no Im sorry, I shouldn't have done it knowing you were coming out eventually. Im just..." He sits up embarrassed and looks down.

"It's ok." Hyungwon says with a chukle. "I'll just leave the room for a while-"

"No!" Hoseok says loudly startling Hyungwon. "Im the one who should leave, t-this is your room and I shouldn't be doing this and even less on someone else's bed, Im so dirty." He fixes himself under the covers and stands up. 

"Im telling you it's ok." Hyungwon says looking down at him with soft eyes and Hoseok can't help but pout.

"Im... Im just..." He looks intensely up at him. "Im j-just so horny Hyungwon, you have no idea. And Kihyun's new look hasn't helped one bit. Im also sad and hurt and angry and I just want, I need, I feel so empty." He says desperatedly. "All my stuff are in our room, my toys and my lube and I feel so desperate. I should be depressed not horny, what is wrong with me?" He asks himself pacing around the room like a madman. 

"Hey." Hyungwon says walking towards him and holding him by his shoulders. "I have some lube I can lend you and I can leave the room for as many minutes as you need, is that ok?" He says and Hoseok just stares up at him with wide glassy eyes.

"I don't want to be alone..." He almost whines. Hyungwon gulps and takes his hands off Hoseok, one of them going to scrap on his nape nervously. Should he? It's probably his only chance and the naïve part of him tells him this could change everything between them for good. "F-fuck Hyungwon, Im so sorry, it's my desperation talking, Im sorry I just-"

"It's ok." Hyungwon says after having made a decision. "I can keep you company." He walks closer to him and caresses his cheek. Hoseok is speechless but his eyes close after a while and he leans into Hyungwon's touch.

"H-hyungwon... Im..." He almost sobs.

"Shh, if we're gonna do this we have to do it before the others get home, unless you can control yourself." He places his thumb above Hoseok's lips. "But this room is beside's yours, I've heard how vocal you can be sometimes." He drags his thumb down and holds him by the chin, Hoseok lets out a whine. "What do you think?" Hoseok nods. "Say it out loud. I need to know you agree completely."

"Let's do it yes." He whispers. "I need..."

"What do you need baby? Tell me what you want." Hyungwon says pulling the smaller boy closer to his body, the hand that is not on his face is now squeezing his waist. Hoseok moans at the name.

"Y-your hands, fingers..." He says nuzzling his face on Hyungwon's hand.

"Mhm, ok." He leans closer to him and Hoseok flutters his eyes closed. "Kissing?"

"Of course." He says and fist the taller boy's shirt so he can pull him and close the space between them. Hoseok's plump soft lips are finally on Hyungwon's and he feels like the luckiest man on earth, even if this is just for tonight he's gonna enjoy it as if it was his reality. 

The kiss heats up quickly, Hoseok is truly needy and he's a great kisser, he makes Hyungwon hard in no time. 

"Take me to the bed..." Hoseok says in a moan and Hyungwon complies inmediatly, pushing him backwards until the back of his knees touch the edge of his bed. 

"Lay down baby." He says when Hoseok doesn't make a move, quickly realizing the older one likes to be told what to do. Hoseok moans at the word again. "Do you like pet names darling?" He asks crawling on top of the now laying boy.

"Y-yes, love them." Hoseok says arching his back and Hyungwon is honestly surprised at how responsive he is. He can't believe sex became something trivial for him and Kihyun, if he had someone as Hosoek he would do so many things to him, he would try everything with him, explore all his kinks and try to satisfy him a bit more each time. 

"Hm, ok sweetheart. Can you undress for me? I wanna see you so badly..." He says biting his lip and palming himself through his pants.

"Y-yes, but help me." Hoseok says innocently. 

"Of course." He says and helps him take off his shoes as he takes off his shirt. Then he unbuttons his pants and Hyungwon pulls them down, his eyes roaming down his body in awe. "You're so beautiful." He says leaning down to kiss his neck and collarbones, making Hoseok pant, he then lowers his head and leaves light marks on his chest that will fade in a couple hours as his hands caress his chest and belly. He feels a sick sense of pride for being marking him even if it won't be for long and even if Hoseok is not truly his. 

"H-hyungwon... Please..." Hoseok pleas and the other boy just smirks.

"Yeah, I must do you quickly, I almost forgot." Hoseok let's out the filthiest sound Hyungwon has ever heard from his mouth and he can't help but pull his underwear down quickly and holding on to his thick tighs to spread them apart. "Fuck Hoseok, so perfect." He says caressing the soft skin of his inner thighs and his hips.

"Hm..." Hoseok mumbles dreamily.

"Wanna make you come just from my fingers, you think you can do that?" He says staring at the boy's member hard and pink pressed to his stomach. Hoseok nods biting his lip harshly. "Ok, let me look for the lube. Don't touch." He kisses him one more time before getting off him and walking to one fo his drawers to look for the small bottle. Hoseok obediently waits for him and he even smiles when Hyungwon is back now naked and with the lube on his hand.

"Hm, I had never seen you hard..." Hoseok says staring at Hyungwon's member with interest. Hyungwon chuckles at the sight and proceeds to warm up the small tube between his hands. When he thinks it has reached an appropiate temperature he pours some into his fingers and puts it aside. 

"Spread your legs a bit more for me baby." Hoseok does so and Hyungwon licks his lips at the sight and how obedient Hoseok is. "Such a good boy, so lovely." He says positioning himself between his thighs, Hoseok moans at his words and the anticipation, Hyungwon's fingers are so long, he can't wait to feel them.

Hyungwon starts with his thumb, just massaging the area and making Hoseok moan loudly, the older boy was truly desperate so he feels in heaven right now. He takes Hyungwon's first finger easily so after just a few moments Hyungwon adds a second one, keeping his slow pace and his other hand going to play with one of Hoseok's nipples as the boy moans agains't the inside of one of his arms that are sprauled above his head.

"F-fuck Hyungwon, your fingers are so long I..."

"You like it baby?" He says starting to go a bit faster and changing the angle with every thrust to try and find Hoseok's prostate. 

"Y-yes, yes, f-faster..." Hoseok says in a whine. "Kiss me, I need you..."

"You're so beautiful, so pure, so responsive, I love it... You're driving me crazy." He says as he leans toward him, the hand that was on his nipple is now besides Hoseok's face, holding him up. He leans down and kisses Hoseok deeply, the older boy wrapping his arms around his neck and moaning against his mouth. "You deserve the world Hoseok, do you know that?" Hyungwon lets out, the moment getting the best of him, his emotions controlling his brain and mouth. "You're an angel..." He bites his lip and adds a third finger, making Hoseok scream.

"You're so good Hyungwonie hm... I l-love it, give me more, touch me more, tell me more..." 

"Where do you want me to touch you? What do you want me to say baby?" Hoseok meowls at the pet name. "Do you like being praised?"

"I g-guess so..." Hoseok says almost in a trance, Hyungwon is still trying to find his spot.

"You're doing so great, you're so beautiful, the prettiest boy I've seen... You feel so good around me..." Hoseok lets out a cry. "You do like praising." He chuckles lowly and goes to kiss him again, his hand running through the boy's hair.

"R-right there!" Hoseok screams out of nowhere and Hyungown smiles satisfied and continues to thrust into him in that exact spot, making Hoseok almost cry. 

"M-more!" Hoseok whimpers. 

"Hm..." Hyungwon pretends to think about it. "You're gonna cum untouched right?" Hoseok nods. "Are you sure? If you promise to come untouched I'll add another one, deal?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes..." Hoseok says holding on to Hyungwon's shoulders, his fingers digging in deeply.

"So needy..." He smirks and automatically adds another finger, Hoseok is taken a bit by surprise, his eyes closing in pleasure and his hold on Hyungwon tightenining. 

They keep their pace for a while, kissing lazily in between and Hoseok sometimes pressing moans against Hyungwon's arm that is close to his face. 

"I-Im close..." Hoseok says after a while, his eyes glassy, his pupils blown and a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead, making his hair stick to it. Hyungwon pushes it back and smiles at him.

"Come for me baby, I bet you look so pretty when you come. You've been such a good boy..." He kisses his now exposed forehead. 

"D-damn, that mouth of yours Hyungwon..." Hoseok says in between moans and the younger boy just smiles, moving his fingers even faster than before. "S-so close..."

"Just come, I know you want to so bad, do it." Hyungwon says looking intently at him and as if he had a remote control Hoseok comes right away. Hyungwon stills his hand and watches Hoseok come undone, cum landing on his stomach and chest.

"T-that was awesome..." Hoseok says smiling lazily after he's done. 

"Let me look for something to clean you up." Hyungwon says and then tries to move away from him.

"N-no." Hoseok says wrapping his legs around his waist. "You're still hard, let me help you..." He says looking up intensely at him.

"You don't have to, it's ok."

"But I want to..." Hoseok says pulling him for another kiss. When they break apart Hoseok uses one of the blankets to clean his chest and then throws it to the floor. "We'll wash them later, now lay down." He says unwrapping his legs from Hyungwon, the younger boy complies and his heart starts to race when Hoseok positions himself between his legs. "C-can you please keep claling me pretty things and telling me sweet stuff? I r-really like it..." Hoseok says innocently and wraps his hand around Hyungwon's member making him moan. 

"O-of course darling, whatever you want." He says panting as Hoseok leans closer to him, wrapping his lips around the tip. "Shit baby, you look so pretty from here..." Hoseok actually smiles against him before taking him almost complete in his mouth. Hyungwon is truly surprised but he doesn't have time to word his emotions because the only thing coming past his lips are moans as Hoseok skillfully sucks him off. "Y-yes baby, you're so good... Keep g-going..." Hoseok fastens his pace, his hand wrapped around what's left. 

He keeps his fast pace and Hyungwon eventually dips a hand in his hair, petting his head and continuing to whisper sweet phrases to him. 

"Hoseok, Im close." Hyungwon says after a while, the pleasure clear as water in his voice, but Hoseok pulls away abruptly. "W-what happened?" He sits up inmediatly, his hands cupping Hoseok's face. 

"Shh, don't worry." Hoseok says pulling his hands from his face and kissing the backs of them. Hyungwon, confused, lets them rest behind himself, using them to hold himself up. "Im just hard again..." He says eyeing Hyungwon up and down. His hands go to Hyungwon's shoulders and to the younger's surprise he sits on his lap. 

"H-hoseok? What are you...?"

"Want to ride you, is that ok?" He asks with an innocent smile but starts to rub himself against Hyungwon's member. 

"Fuck, you're unbelievable." He holds his hips forcefully to make him stop, but not hurting him of course. He pulls him in for a brief kiss and then pulls him up a bit to position himself, Hoseok pushes himself down.

"Yes!" He screams at the feeling of Hyungwon inside him. Hyungwon is on cloud 9, Hoseok is so tight plus he has wanted this for years,mthis is literally a dream come true.

They don't last long though, Hyungwon was already close and Hoseok was still oversensitive; so after a few thrusts, some messy kissing and Hyungwon's attention to Hoseok's member, they're both coming as they chant each other's name.

"Thank you for that..." Hoseok says between pants, he's still perched to Hyungwon and hugging him close.

"Don't do that, don't thank me. It's ok." He says running a hand up and down the boy's back, he's the happiest he's ever been but he's also very scared. He's scared because he knows that eveything will go back to normal tomorrow, Hyungwon and Hoseok the best friends, so he kisses Hoseok. He cups his face, caresses his cheeks and gives him the deepest, more full of emotion kiss he has ever given, hoping Hoseok will just know. Hoseok kisses back, his hands going to play with the hair of his nape, and when they pull apart he just giggles and hugs him again. Hyungwon can't help but chuckle. "Let me look for something to clean us up." He says pulling Hoseok up and finally coming out of him.

"Ok." Hoseok says fiddling with his fingers, Hyungwon instantly notices that he's a bit shy after sex. He walks quickly towards the bathroom and wets a towel. He also looks for two pairs of boxers for them to wear before walking towards the bed and cleaning Hoseok up. 

After they're both wearing underwear, and Hyungwon has taken care of the towel and the dirty blanket, he turns off the lights and lays down on his bed, pulling Hoseok close to his chest and cuddling him close. 

"I really enjoyed it." He says honestly, because he feels Hoseok needs to know that he doesn't owe him anything and than this was not a favor.

"Me too. You're... Different, in a good way." He says as Hyungwon pets his head and caresses his back and hips. "T-the pet names, the sweet nothings and even the after care, just how everything happened... It was nice. Kihyun is not that caring, he's not bad or abusive, but you get it." He says almost feeling bad that he's bringing up Kihyun once again but he felt like he needed to say it.

"I get it, it's ok." Hyungwon says and kisses the top of his head. After that they stay in silence for a while until Hyungwon talks again. "The boys are not here yet, do you want to do anything else or just go to sleep?" He asks afraid that the silence may turn awkward.

"Do anything else?" Hoseok asks looking up at him with a smirk.

"I meant a movie or drink some tea you little pervert." He says hitting the back of his head lightly. They both laugh.

"I know, I know. But I just wanna sleep... It's been a long day." He nuzzling his face on Hyungwon's chest.

"Then sleep it is." He cuddles imposibly closer to the other boy and closes his eyes, Hoseok giggles and leans up to peck his lips one last time. 

"Goodnight." He says shyly, noticing the smug smile on Hyungwon's face.

"Goodnight." Hyungwon answers happily and closes his eyes contently, going to sleep with the tingling feeling of that last kiss and a peck Hoseok pressed to his chest right afterwards. He knows everything will be great after tonight.

_

The next day Hyungwon wakes up first, Hoseok is still laying partly on top of him and his cheek is pressed to his chest, this makes the younger boy smile widely. He can hear Minhyuk's soft snores from the other side of the room, he probably came back earlier in the morning to sleep some more because Kihyun wakes up really early. Even though they're covered by the sheets he decides to wake Hoseok up so they put on more clothes.

"Hoseok..." He whispers as he runs a hand up and down his back, one of his favorite things to do honestly. "Wake up..." The word "baby" almost slips out of his lips but he holds himself back.

"Hmm?" Hoseok mumbles rubbing his eyes.

"It's morning, wake up." He pets his head, pushing his hair back from his face.

"Why?" The older boy asks almost childishly and probably a bit too loud, so Hyungwon shushes him.

"We should at least put on some shirts, Minhyuk is already here." He says against his ear.

"I don't care, he won't suspect anything anyways. I just wanna sleep more." He says quietly and positions his head back on Hyungwon's chest making him chuckle.

"I could look for them, you don't have to move." He proposes.

"No!" He whisper shouts and wraps one of his legs around Hyungwon's waist, making the boy's heart race. He hopes Hoseok doesn't notice. "Don't leave me, you're comfy." He mumbles against his skin and who is Hyungwon to deny him anything? He just sighs and wraps his arms around him, trying to sleep a bit more himself too.

Another hour passes and this time they both wake up by the sound of Minhyuk's voice.

"Guys, it's time to wake up. Remember we have practice." He says standing close to the bed.

"Ok, thanks Min." Hyungwon says sleepily.

"Don't worry." He smiles widely, not suspecting a thing. "Imma take a shower first." He says and walks towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hoseok sits up first, stretching with his arms high above his head and letting out a yawn. Hyungwon just lays there and watches him scratch his head and rub his eyes, he's so freaking beautiful and he wants to pull him down for a kiss so badly, but he doesn't. He's not sure of how what happend last night will affect their relationship and he knows Hoseok is going through a hard time right now so he will stay neutral until Hoseok makes the first move.

"Imma go get some water, be right back." He says standing up from the bed and throwing on the shirt he was wearing last night before everything happened. 

"Bring me some." Hyungwon says lazily, still laying down.

"Ok." Hoseok says with a wide smile before walking out the door.

After Minhyuk exits the bathroom Hyungwon takes a shower and then Hoseok, they walk out the room and eat breakfast together with the rest of the members. The tension between Kihyun and Hoseok is still present but Hoseok looks more content than ever, of course he's still hurt, but last night's events truly cheered him up and even though he's closer to Hyungwon than ever they behave like they have always done. Hyungwon is relieved that they're not awkward and that everything's the same but he's still hopeful they will soon become more than friends, considering Kihyun has done nothing to get Hoseok back.

The spend their morning working on their album and on the afternoon they practice some dancing. 

"Well done guys, I think we can wrap it up for today." Hyungwoo says as they all sit panting on the dancing studio's floor.

They shit chat for some minutes as they catch their breaths and drink water, to his surprise, Hoseok catches Kihyun looking at him various times. 

"Imma go get some iced coffee, who's coming?" Minhyuk asks standing up.

"I'll go." Hyungwoo says standing up and Jooheon does too.

"I want to go too." He says putting on a snapback and following Minhyuk and Hyungwoo out the door after they say their goodbyes and ask if anyone wants a coffee.

"I'll just take a shower and sleep." Changkyun says standing up too, Kihyun doesn't say a word but leaves too.

"I think Imma practice a bit more." Hyungwon says with a sigh, throwing himself back to lay on the floor, his sweater lifts up a bit exposing part of his waist.

"Why?" Hoseok asks laying down on his side beside him, his hand goes to Hyungwon's now exposed skin and he traces circles there.

"Im a bit insecure about some parts of the choreo and the comeback is really soon." He says trying to stay calm about Hoseok's touch.

"Hm ok, I wanted to spend time with you though..." He says almost sounding sugestive, but Hyungwon tries to shake those thoughts out of his mind. "I guess I'll just wait for you at the room." 

"Ok, see you." He smiles at him and Hoseok smiles back before standing up, Hyungwon misses his touch inmediatly but maybe later they'll do something else if he's lucky. 

When he hears the door click shut he sighs and stands up too, he plays the music again and practices on his own.

_

"Hoseok..." Kihyun says holding him lightly by the arm as soon as he exits the dancing studio. Hoseok is surprised he's talking to him, the touch he has been missing for so long is finally back, Kihyun's scent and the way he looks at him. "Can we... take a shower together and cuddle like we used to?" He asks with fear, his eyes glassy. Hoseok can't help but tear up too and nod.

_

Like an hour passes and Hyungwon is confused when he goes back to his room to find it empty, another thing that catches his attention is that Hoseok's suitcase is gone, but he assumes he just went to get more stuff from his room, he was running out of clothes to wear or something. 

He's sweaty and smelly so he quickly grabs a towel and goes to take a shower, after spending like 15 minutes there he comes out, gets changed and lays down to listen to some music. He eventually falls asleep.

He is woken up by a light poke to his cheek, his eyes flutter open and Hoseok is laying next to him, he lets out a wide smile and hugs him close, kissing his head involuntary.

"Hyungwon, you won't believe what just happened!" He says happilly.

"What?" He asks pushing the boy's hair out of his face. He really wants to kiss him.

"Kihyun just apologised, we're back together!" He says with his widest smile in days, his eyes full of life. Hyungwon's smile falters for a moment but he acts happy soon after, he feels numb inside, he feels as if he had been living inside a dream and reality just slapped him in the face, which is methaporically what just happened. "We talked about everything, about what I told you, and he promised to make a change and that we would fix things between us and get our relationship to what it used to be." He says shaking Hyungwon in excitement.

"Im so happy for you." Hyungwon says taking his hand away from when it was on Hoseok's nape, rebuilding the small barrier he had regarding where to touch and how to touch Hoseok since he's taken again.

"He asked me to thank you for taking care of me these days and I wanted to thank you too. If you weren't there for me I would've gone insane, Im really thankful and you can count on me for anything. You're the greatest friend ever and I love you." He says a bit emotional and he hugs Hyungwon tight. Hyungwon only hugs him back, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "And about last night, Im sorry for how far we went. I know you don't feel anything and Im sorry if I influenced you into it, but I don't regret it."

"Don't worry, I don't regret it either and I enjoyed it, but I know it was a thing of the moment." He says trying to sound convincing but he has the fakests smile on his lips and he's crumbling inside.

"Let's just forget it happened and don't tell anyone, I don't want Kihyun to go all jealous on you. I don't want him to interfere in our frienship."

"Of course." He says in the verge of tears but Hoseok is too ecstatic to notice.

"Well, Imma leave now so you can go back to sleep. Again thank you." He hugs him again and kisses his cheek before literally skipping out of the room.

As soon as the door clicks shut Hyungwon throws his sheets above his face and starts to sob uncontrollably. He feels empty, fooled and even gross. He's not mad at Hoseok though, the boy clearly doesn't know about Hyungwon's feelings, and if it was just a one night stand for him then he needs to believe it was for Hyungwon too. 

He cries like a baby, he curses Kihyun in his head, someone as him doesn't deserve someone as Hoseok but he can't do anything about it. He pulls on his hair, hides his face behind his hands and whimpers, he's truly heartbroken. He knows there was no hope for them, even if he confessed, but he would give up everything for a few more hours of that hopeless fantasy Hoseok had build for him the past few days, would pay all the money in the world to go back in time to the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this lmao. I hope you enjoyed it and Im sorry for any mistake or weird stuff and for the mediocre title as always, also sorry for making Kihyun a bit of an ass and for making Hoseok break Hyungwon's heart. :)


End file.
